Eloquent Technology, Inc. (ETI) proposes to optimize and enhance the Delta speech synthesis software to extend its advantages to speech-impaired individuals. The primary goal is a flexible software foundation that will give developers of voice output communication aids (VOCAs) greater flexibility in adding needed features to VOCAs, such as new voices, dialects, and languages, and better control over prosody. ETI's Delta software includes: (1) the Delta System, a programming language and interactive environment for cost-efficient development of high-quality, rule-based synthesis programs, and (2) Delta synthesis programs for multiple dialects and languages.Specifically, in its Phase II project, ETI will optimize the Delta synthesis software to run efficiently on microprocessors appropriate for affordable battery-powered VOCAs, and will enhance the software with features important for VOCAs. In addition together with Prentke Romich Company (PRC), ETI will develop a microprocessor-based speech board for the optimized Delta Software, and will implement this board in a new version of PRC's Liberator VOCA. Besides the immediate benefits resulting from this work, the project will lead to a variety of other much-needed features in VOCAs, including control of intonation for expressing emotion. More generally, the optimized Delta software will have applications for speech research and development of all kinds.